


dryad in the garden

by nevercoald



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fruit, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Original Universe, Rules, how tf do i tag this, i wrote this for english and posted it on impulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercoald/pseuds/nevercoald
Summary: in a lush garden, grew a large tree that grew every type of fruit that existedany animal could eat these fruits as long as they knew the rulesa one-shot(?) that i wrote for my english class, thought was somewhat decent, and posted hereword limit was 500 and i had word prompts: garden/rules/home (i used the first two)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	dryad in the garden

**Author's Note:**

> honestly not sure why i posted this, i dunno if anyone will read this even but yay for writing practice i guess? hope you're happy mr carter  
> (i feel like i was on something when i thought up this story, it's pretty weird but whatever)

A beautiful garden grew, long ago, in a place where beasts from around the Earth would live. One tree – much larger and richer than all the others – was special. The tree grew all sorts of fruits, which could be eaten whenever one wished to. There were rules, however. One must make a low, polite bow to the fruit tree, call it by its name, and say the following words: ‘Please give me a taste of your fruit.’ One must be careful in saying the tree’s correct name, with proper manners too. It is also important to not be greedy.

A monkey and peacock looked up at the grand tree. “So, we just ask for a fruit?” the monkey asked.

“Suppose so,” the peacock nodded. Behind them, a lioness watched carefully with a frown.

“So… Dryad? That was your name right? Anyways, I’d like a banana. It’s my favourite fruit so-” 

There was a thump on the ground in front of them. The monkey looked down at the ground to see a small, browned, and rotten banana. “That looks terrible, I can’t eat that!”

Dryad’s branches swayed silently.

The lioness watched on as the peacock went forward. “Idiot, you have a say please too,” the peacock scolded the monkey. “Hey Dryad, give me a taste of your fruit please.” Dryad’s leaves rustled. “Right so, could I have thirty branches of your finest raspberries!” The tree shook and a single decaying berry fell from the tree. “Oh, what the heck?” 

The golden lioness laughed, and both the monkey and peacock whipped around to face her, making sounds of indignation. 

“Hey! Why don’t you try then?” the monkey called angrily.

The lioness snorted softly and approached the fruit tree. She bowed down, lowering her snout to the ground. “O’ great Dryad,” she said quietly, speaking to only the tree. “Please give me a taste of your fruit.” The leaves of the tree shivered like they were nodding. The lioness looked up at the tree before lowering her head again. “May I have a ripe pomegranate please?”

The monkey and peacock watched in awe as Dryad’s branches rustled, the lioness’s desired fruit dropping down from the green foliage. The fruit rolled down to her forepaws. “Thank you.” Picking up the fruit in her jaws, she walked back to the centre of the lush garden.

The wind around Dryad sounded of laughter. The two remaining animals turned back to the tree in unison, “Seriously?!”

**Author's Note:**

> i searched up if lions could eat fruit for this


End file.
